


Cue the Manical Laughter

by GeekyObssessions



Series: Chaos in the Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Because I have sad feelings about chapter 16, Even for my chaotic character, F/M, Fluff, Have you read chapter 16, I lied there will definitely be angst, I like making characters sad for plot but I don't like writing it, I'm well aware some of this will be crack, Multi, Side Story, Smut, Snippets, So buckly up kiddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyObssessions/pseuds/GeekyObssessions
Summary: This is essentially a place for me to dump scenes that are not necessarily essential to the main storyline of the other work in this series, but they are to me for multiple reasons. Either I think they give a lovely insight into a character's thoughts who wasn't featured in the main scene, snippets from in between scenes that we don't see in the main story but still help build the development between characters, or even just my interpretation of how the OC would handle the event stories in the main game.So let's cue the manical laughter and watch the chaos unfold shall we?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chaos in the Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626793
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. First Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn had warned Lucifer this would happen.
> 
> He chose not to heed her warning.
> 
> And now Mammon (and to be honest everyone else too) is paying the price  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Autumn's first breakfast in the devildom. Told from Mammon's POV

"Morning boys."

"Morn- what the actual FUCK!?"

Autumn didn't flinch as she took the open seat next to Mammon. In the back of his mind he could register that she DID flinch though when the wave of air coming from Beelzebub's frantically pounding arms (as he was trying to dislodge the food he was choking on) hit her. Which makes sense, seeing as that cold air hit her chest. Her very naked chest.

Mammon is positive he has died. He's 100% sure of it. Because him being dead explains why his brain has completely stopped functioning, and why his heart has stopped beating. It even explains why he cant' breathe properly anymore. Although he can feel his heart start back up at a gallop as he watches in awed fascination the goosebumbs travel down her skin, all the way to her hips where they suddenly disappear.

Huh, well at least she has underwear on.

Although, the voice in the back of his mind that still seems to be working is pointing out in false innocence that her underwear is tan. And that her nude skin is deliciously tan as well. So she might as well be completly naked seeing as his eyes are convinced she is.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mammon. Exe restarts on instinct at the threatening tone in Lucifer's voice. And he kinda wishes he had stayed in that state of shock. Because now he is extremely aware of a very naked Autumn sitting exactly a foot away from him. And he's also very aware of the red tint coloring his cheeks (and most of his upper body if we're being honest here). Other parts of his anatomy are also fully aware of the girl beside him and his brothers will never let him live it down if they found out.

Mammon risks a peek at Autumn, and fuck that was a mistake. She's casually buttering her bread, lifting a bored eyebrow in Lucifer's direction, and fuck if her defiance of his older brother isn't simultaneously one of the sexiest and dumbest things he's ever witnessed.

"I am having breakfast before going to school Lucifer. Why do you ask?" She has a death wish. He's been tasked with babysitting a human with a death wish.

"Autumn Woods. I assume you are aware you are not wearing any clothes?" Is Mammon ever allowed to catch a break? What did he do to Lucifer to give him an impossible assignment?

"That is a factually incorrect statement. I am wearing an article of clothing because I am a lady of class." Staring at her in incredulity was a MISTAKE. Not only is she still naked, not only is she still blantly defying Lucifer. But she chooses this exact momment to lick the flat of her butter knife like it's a goddamn lollipop.

Mammon's attention is stolen by the sound of Beel's chair scraping along the floor as he hastily grabs some food and flees from the dining room. Mammon is tempted to follow, but maybe his brothers are right and he is a masochist because despite how painfully hard he is right now he can't seem to muster the will to walk away. If asked, he'll just claim he couldn't resit finding out just how stupid the human is.

"Mammon", Lucifer growling his name gets his attention off of Autumn, at least for a momment. "Take her upstairs now and see to it that she is dressed in time for school."

"A hard feat to accomplish seeing as I am currently wearing the only clothing I own."

"...What?"

"I will admit I did not follow through on my threat completely, seeing as I didn't do it in front of you. But I burned all the clothes in my wardrobe. What remains is only a pile of ash."

Mammon is discovering that he just might be attracted to this human's complete stupididty. Levi has a word for that, what was it again?

"For extra measure, I burned everyone else's as well."

Morosexual. That's it! It's a dead shame to realize that the moron he is attracted to is about to die.

"Killing you defeats the purpose of this entire program. Killing you reflects badly on Lord Diavolo. Killing you is what you want me to do." Lucifer is muttering under his breath, trying to keep his temper under control. She on the other hand, smugly munches on her toast as she waits for Lucifer's verdict in regards to her stunt. Eventually, Lucifer raises his head to stare her down. After a quiet staring contest between the two, during which Mammon's attention has most definitely wandered back to the boobs on display next to him, Lucifer releases an exasperated huff of air.

"You may borrow some clothes from one of us for today. This afternoon, someone will take you out shopping.BUT, I expect the clothes you wear to RAD from now on to be strictly professional. Have I made myself clear?"

"Cyrstal", and Mammon can only akin the smile on her face to the human fairytale character the Chesire Cat. He watches as she reaches down for something in her bag, and promptly proceeds to choke on his own spit when she pops back up with one of his black tees in her hand. Slipping it on, she turns to Mammon and beams at him, smug satisfaction rolling off of her in waves.

"I took the liberty of already grabbing some of you clothes, as you're my gaurdian and it makes the most sense to borrow from you. Plus, I'm a real fan of your clothing aesthetic, so I can not guarentee you'll be getting this shirt or these jeans back." And with that, she promptly stands, shimmies into a pair of his darkwashed jeans, rolls them at the waist so they hang low on her hips, and struts out the door.

As he stares at the retreating sway of her ass in his clothes, Mammon can feel the start of a familiar sensation brewing in the pit of his stomach, and comes to a revealation.

He's fucked.


	2. Sleep Study: Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn begins her week of sleepovers with her housemates. Just what exactly do they all get up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out yesterday, but when I opened the game to gather information about the night spent with Mammon and Levi, I realized chapter 19 and 20 were out.... and I will shamelessly admit I dropped everything to play those chapters and spent the rest of today trying to recoperate.
> 
> Also: I did absolutely no editing on this at the time of posting. I promise at some point tomorrow I'll go back and fix grammatical/spelling errors.
> 
> Also also: Thank you so much to anyone who has left kudos or comments or has bookmarked this series! Honestly thank you to anyone who's even opened it. This is my first time posting any of my writing online, so the fact that anybody has taken the time out of their day to read my stuff is mind blowing and I'm literally one of the happiest people on the planet right now!

This is just plain ridiculous. For multiple reasons. One, don't these boys know that the best time to do homework is at like one am? And no, that is not a joke. Even back in high school the only time Autumn could crank out her homework was after midnight. Two, is it physically possible for Lucifer to be more of a micro manager? Because last she checked, all the boys were well into their adult years, even taking into account their relatively long lifespans. And finally, why the absolute fuck does she have to conduct this study? If he wants to know so badly, why isn't he the one watching the boys like a creeper?

Oh well, just she'll just roll with it. Not like she isn't used to how chaotic things can get around here.

So, first sleepover is... Mammon. Oh that's easy, she already knows how he sleeps, seeing as he's in her room more often than not. Although, this will be her first time having a sleepover in his room. Which is exciting. Because he's sheets are heavenly. And she knows this after taking an unplanned nap there a few days ago. If she ever has problems with his greedy nature, it is not because of his abilty to get his hands on the world's finest luxiries.

"What's up motherfucker!", Autumn shouts as she bangs open Mammon's door, startling the demon inside. Wait. Scratch that. Startling the demons inside. Plural.

"Alright, Autumn is here which means it's time to do the sleep study so you can kindly vacate yourself from the premises now Levi. Thank you, don't come back, goodnight!" Mammon is trying to hustle his little brother out the door, while Autumn is trying to figure out why Levi would willingly be in Mammon's room in the first place.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Levi has hooked himself on the doorjamb, refusing to budge. "I have to be here Mammon! Stop pushing me goddamnit!"

Mammon gives one last harsh shove in an attempt to force Levi out of his room, before walking back over to Autumn, sulking and pouting all the while.

"So, you're supposed to be studying how well I sleep, huh?" he gives a soft scoff at the thought. "Whatever. Normally we'd have to be alone to do that, wouldn't we? So then what's LEVI doin' here in the room with us?!"

"You know despite appearances, I am actually in fact, NOT onmipotent, and do NOT hold all the answers in the universe. I only know the important answers, like 42". Mammon is apparently in full on pout mode, as he just sulks even more at her lack of sympathy for his imagined plight. Autumn turns to Levi, raising an expectant eyebrow in his direction.

"Don't look at me!" Levi sputters, hand coming out to block the other two's judgemental gazes. "I'm wondering the same thing. I figured we'd each be alone with Autumn too!"

There is a pause where the two demons are glaring at each other, and Autumn is rapidly trying to figure out the events leading up to this situation. Levi seems just as geniunely confused as Mammon, and is therefore not here just to screw with Mammon's night. Which most likely means Lucifer did this.

Finally, Mammon breaks their weird staring contest.

"If that's the case, then scram! Go back to your own room Levi!" Mammon makes to start shoving Levi out the door again, but the Avatar of Envy dodges Mammon and slips further into the second-born's room.

"I can't. Lucifer said I had to be here".

"If I may so boldly interject", Autumn says while sliding herself in between the two demons. "I'd like it on record that I like it better this way."

Autumn has been in the Devildom for a few months at this point, but she can honestly say she has never seen either brother look at her with so much scandalized betrayal before. They share a look over her head, before both boys turn away from her in a huff.

"Oh come on! It's a hell of a lot more easy on my sleep schedule, as I'm only potentially wasting three nights doing this stupid sleep study, instead of six. It's also effecient, which we are all aware Lucifer loves to be efficient. Plus, it's totally like him to turn this into some weird punishment for y'all for failing in the first place."

"... honestly I don't know why I didn't expect this from him in the first place", Levi mutters, curling in on himself a bit more. "I don't know why I thought some shut-in otaku like me would get to hang out with someone as cool as Autumn on his own. I mean who wants to be alone with some weird, smelly, gr- oi!"

"What did I tell you about hating on yourself in my presence?" Autumn asks, rubbing his earlobe so remove some of the pain caused from her flicking it.

"To knock it off".

"Exactly". She pulls away from him to migrate to the couch, turning as soon as Mammon sits next to her so she can throw her legs over his lap. She digs through the bag she brought while Mammon begins to gently massage circles into her thigh, a habit of his that she is extremely fond of and thankful for. With how much 'exercise' (Asmodeus' words not hers) she gets with her demon roommates, her thighs are always tight and full of knots.

"If I might make a suggestion for the evenings activities. And no, it is not going to be sex", at this, both boys physically deflate a bit, prompting Autumn to roll her eyes heavily. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not against the idea on principle, but I am not stupid enough to walk into a threesome with the living personifications of Greed and Envy unprepared thank you very much. Instead I brought a board game."

In Autumn's hands is a copy of 'Life'. How did she obtain such an odd human world commodity? It is surprisingly easy to convince Diavolo to send Barbatos to the human world under the right circumstances. Usually those circumstances include accosting him soon after one of her shows, still breathing heavy from the exertion and skin shimmering with sweat from the stage lights.

"You want us to play some normie game? Lame", Levi scoffs, leaning against the back of the couch by Autumn's head so he can examine the box.

"I mean if you don't think you can beat Mammon and me at a game, then that's fine. I just thought a proud otaku wouldn't miss the chance to kick some normie ass in his home territory."

"I would like it to be known that I know exactly what you're doing and I'm upset that it has worked. Give me that I'll set it up."

While Levi begins pulling out the pieces and assembling the board, Autumn sets her sights on Mammon. The Avatar of Greed tenses up under her stare, and despite the resolute tone in his voice he refuses to look at her, instead choosing to supervise Levi.

"I am not playing some stupid human game with my brother and my stupid human."

"You are right that it's a bit of a stupid game. Which is why when we played it in college we made bets to keep things from feeling too kiddish."

Autumn smirks when she sees him dart his gaze towards her at the mention of gambling. Hook.

"Sometimes we used money, but we usually just did dares, since we were broke."

His body has turned her way just a bit more than it had been before, his eyes now keeping an eye on her in his peripherals. Line.

"I was well known for doing more adult dares. I was one hundred percent down to strip or makeout back then. Still am now."

Sinker.

Autumn's legs are uncerimoniously dropped as Mammon darts up and rushes to help Levi finish setting up the game. She watches with amusement on her face, noticing Levi is blushing almost as much as Mammon is. Looks like everyone is excited for game night, herself included. It might not have been the original sleep over she had planned, but honestly this might end up being so much better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was absolutely, fantastically, some might even say brilliantly right. In the last few hours, all three of them had been stripped to nothing but their underwear, she had recieved a total of five lap dances and given four herself, the game board had been flipped in frustration about twelve times, and there were probably hundereds of photos spread throughout their phones that would and will make excellent black mail. And this all happened while completely sober. Autumn hasn't had this wild of a game night since her freshman year of college, and she missed the rush of being young and stupid and recklessly carefree over something as inconsequential as a board game.

Although the adrenaline is starting to wear off, and she can tell that she's not the only one getting tired. Both Mammon and Levi have practically collapsed against her, barely able to keep any banter up.

"We should probablly get some sleep before we have to get ready for school", she softly suggests, nudging the boys off of her while covering a huge yawn.

"Yeah you're probably right", Mammon mumbles, getting up and shambling towards his bed. "Come on Autumn, you can come sleep over here by me."

That seems to wake Levi up. He reaches out to grab Autumn's hand as she passes by the couch on the way to the bed.

"No, Autumn can come sleep over here by me!" Levi tugs on her hand, and her exhausted body doesn't put up much of a fight, allowing him to succesfully pull her onto the couch next to him.

"What no, Autumn is going to sleep next to ME! I'm her first man, so you can just-"

"How about!" Autumn yells, grabbing Levi and tugging him up with her. "How about we all sleep in the bed and it not be an issue because I'm tired and I just want to cuddle." Autumn is half sleepwalking at this point, grabbing Mammon as she passes him on her way to her intended destination.

Mammon and Levi do that thing where they look at each other over her head, and usually she's annoyed about how they seem to hold a telephatic converstation when she's standing RIGHT THERE, but at present, she does not give one iota of a fuck. Her mind is one track and right now it's a train going 'chuga, chuga, chuga, sleep bitch!'.

"Works for us. I get your right side!" Levi begins tugging Autumn, her shuffling apparently not fast enough for his taste now that they've decided to sleep as a demon-human sandwich tonight.

"I've got her right!" Mammon apparently still isn't satisfied with their speed, because he picks Autumn up over his shoulder like she's a sack of potatoes as he zooms across the room to his bed. She is then tossed onto the bed hard enough to bounce, and she can't surpress the giggles that arise at the sight of her boys practically throwing themselves into bed beside her.

Once they all settle down, Autumn flips onto her stomach. She then reaches out with her left arm to wrap it around Mammon, curling her right underneath the pillow below her head. Although her face is turned to him as well, she has it buried far enough into fabric of the pillow that she can't see him and he can't see her. Not wanting to neglect her envious sleeping companion, she hooks her right leg over his hips, burying her foot under his thigh so it can be warm through the night. She feels Levi sneak his right arm under her, wrapping it around her lower torso and tugging her slightly in his direction. Mammon on the other hand, is laying on his side facing her, and she can feel throw his top arm over her shoulders, dragging her upper half into his chest. It's warm sharing the bed so interwined, limbs everywhere, but god above if it isn't fucking heavenly. Autumn drifts off to sleep that night very happy to be right where she is.

At least she was happy until all three of their phone alarms blared at full volume all at once, not even thirty minutes after they climbed into bed.

"Motherfuck".


End file.
